


【授翻】你的頭號宿敵，跩哥·馬份

by unseentimer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Harry's Birthday, Letters, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 清水無差, 高甜預警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unseentimer/pseuds/unseentimer
Summary: 暑假期間，哈利再度困在德思禮家，他很確定他的生日將會又一次地報銷了。然而，他開始收到意料之外的信件與禮物——來自自封為他「頭號宿敵」的跩哥·馬份。2018年Drarry Awards獲選作品之一。跩哥一齣齣小劇場對比哈利的一片赤誠超級可愛，對白讓人從頭笑到尾。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	【授翻】你的頭號宿敵，跩哥·馬份

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenofThyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofThyme/gifts).
  * A translation of [Your Archrival, Draco Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370314) by [QueenofThyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofThyme/pseuds/QueenofThyme). 



> 謝謝QueenofThyme帶來如此可愛的Drarry並授權我翻譯，也謝謝Kasaaaaa幫我beta！我嘗試譯出原作裡跩哥與哈利兩人書信風格的差異，因此跩哥總是顯得有點咬文嚼字，而哈利則傾向口語的用字遣詞。

##### 1997年7月24日，星期四

#####    


波特： 

你會非常驚訝收到我的來信，而我也同樣地，為我正在寫它感到驚訝。然而，聽說了你的阿姨、姨丈和表哥待你有多糟，我真的很難以接受。請別將此視為任何對於你福祉的關心。關於你的處境，我深深思索了好一段時間，我認定這些野蠻人對我身為你頭號宿敵的正式地位已然構成威脅。因此，有必要鄭重提醒你，在我眼中你是多麼微不足道的小角色。 

你魯莽無禮、蠢笨無腦還有一頭愚蠢的頭髮。你的校服領帶總是一團糟——我可否建議打個溫莎結？你的無聲咒語爛得可悲，並且顯然連一絲製作魔藥的才能都沒有。簡言之：你糟透了。 

為了展示我對你無庸置疑與堅定不移的厭惡，隨信附上一盒過期的巧克力。我本來打算把它們扔了，但接著我想起波特是個垃圾——他會喜歡他的同類的。 

你的頭號宿敵，  
跩哥·馬份 

  


* * *

  


##### 1997年7月25日，星期五

#####    


波特： 

我不像你的傻瓜粉絲一樣，不需鼓舞就持之以恆地書寫他們那些花裡胡哨的粉絲信。我是你的頭號宿敵——我要求一個恰當的答覆。已經二十四小時了，我甚至連個「操你的」都沒收到。如果你能在我們的競爭裡投注更多的努力，我將不勝感激。 

因為不確定你是否理解我上一封信中的風趣，我將為你解釋：我認為你是垃圾，那些我寄給你的巧克力——過期的——同樣是垃圾，一個巧妙的關聯。現在換你進行同樣的還擊了。用一些非常（非常）昂貴品牌的巧克力來罵人什麼的許是個恰當的回應，你可以暗示我是個勢利眼，或其他評論我富有得荒唐的冷嘲熱諷。（我必須幫你做好每件事嗎？） 

今天，我附上一張我畫的你的臉，以便提醒你你有多麼醜得要命。仔細留意你疤痕裡的細節——我花了好幾個小時來把光影畫對。 

你的頭號宿敵，  
跩哥·馬份 

  


* * *

  


##### 1997年7月25日，星期五

#####    


馬份： 

見鬼了？ 

哈利·波特 筆 

P.S. 見鬼了？  


  


* * *

  


##### 1997年7月26日，星期六

#####    


波特： 

看來你對維持一段敵對關係所需的努力一無所知。你的回應應該要對得起我的時間。我確定你會同意你最近的信並沒有做到。 

我應該又一次為你解釋嗎？要像這樣進行： 

・我用一個風趣的方式取笑你  
・你因為我的侮辱而抓狂，但儘管如此，它們的聰明令你印象深刻  
・你以相同模式回以一番沒那麼風趣的言論  
・我用一個風趣的方式取笑你的言論  
・你抓狂但印象深刻等等 

這就是宿敵們在他們的信件往來中應有的表現。請展示些許禮節並好好遵循腳本。 

你的頭號宿敵，  
跩哥·馬份 

P.S. 我承認憑空想出風趣的侮辱來對抗我這個人對你而言或許有點難度。所以我附上一批我自己不大光彩的照片。提供這些的唯一目的僅是用於幫助你的創作過程。如果你拿給其他人看，我會找到其他宿敵來取代你——一位懂得在這樣的關係中尊重規則的人。 

  


* * *

  


##### 1997年7月26日，星期六

#####    


馬份： 

我不確定如何回應那張你在樓梯上絆倒的動圖。或是那張你掉到大湖裡的。或是那張你穿著葛來芬多制服的⋯⋯那是我的宿舍嗎？？？ 

是誰拍下這些照片的？我不能想像你讓同一個人在霍格華茲捕捉了你最糟糕的一面，你還讓那人拍了最後那張你在洗澡的照片？好像有點太親密了。如果那一小堆泡泡沒在那兒⋯⋯ 

馬份，你究竟在幹嘛？我不懂。為什麼你要寄這些給我？ 

哈利 筆 

  


* * *

  


##### 1997年7月27日，星期日

#####    


波特： 

正確的署名是「你的頭號宿敵，哈利·波特」。請對一封宿敵通信的精巧格式表現些許尊重。 

你還記得我昨天才建議過我們信件來往的架構應該怎麼做嗎？我不是要你對於誰拍了這些照片進行犯傻的觀察，我要求的是用一個風趣的侮辱來反擊。顯然，你所缺乏的風趣都用極致的愚蠢來填補了。 

顯而易見，那張入浴照是對相機施了一個漂浮咒和計時器來拍攝的。我不會到處邀請人進入我的浴室，波特。別變態了。 

由於我的上一份禮物效果不如預期，我夾帶了幾頁我個人十一歲時的日記。我確信你會發現內容極為有趣。笑一笑——只要確保你這次會回覆一些風趣的東西。 

你的頭號宿敵，  
跩哥·馬份 

  


* * *

  


##### 1997年7月27日，星期日

#####    


馬份： 

我為什麼會覺得你有個糟糕的童年很有趣？閱讀你的父親怎麼對待你不會讓我想笑。 

這些全都是在幹嘛？我不懂。發生了什麼事嗎？ 

對於你的父親我很遺憾。 

哈利 筆 

  


* * *

  


##### 1997年7月28日，星期一

#####    


波特： 

不 不 不 不 不。你沒搞懂，是嗎？你完全破壞了流程。你不應該同情我。你應該要恨我。你應該要一心一意地厭惡我，並且生來就是讓我覺得自己一無是處。你應該要為了戳破我最大的不安全感而前所未有的喜悅。你應該要貶低我，一次攻擊一個弱點，直到我什麼也不是。 

**不准你為我感到抱歉** 。 

我隨信寄了一個尚未開啟的屎炸彈1，希望你能引爆它並當成惡作劇寄回給我。 

你的頭號宿敵，  
跩哥·馬份 

  


* * *

  


##### 1997年7月28日，星期一

#####    


馬份： 

謝謝你的屎炸彈。我用在我的表哥身上了。 

如果我不想要貶低你呢？我不想要你感覺自己什麼也不是。這就是你想要我感受到的嗎？ 

這種宿敵之類的事不怎麼吸引我。另外，如果你真的是我的對手，你就不會試著幫我取笑你了。我要是不認識你的話，我會說你是在試著為我打氣。抱歉，但傷害你不會讓我開心。（雖然我承認那張你在樓梯絆倒的照片非常令人愉快。） 

你的（某種？）朋友，  
哈利 

  


* * *

  


##### 1997年7月29日，星期二

#####    


波特： 

因為你沒辦法遵照指令，我放棄給你侮辱的材料了。取而代之，我寄了1992年起每一期有刊登哈利·波特文章的女巫週刊。（因為基本上是每期都有，會分批由一些貓頭鷹帶過去。）請注意頁邊的細節。 

你中立的相識，  
跩哥·馬份 

P.S. 當然，我不想要你感覺自己什麼也不是。別搞小劇場了。我同時寄了一束花，只是為了證明你錯得多離譜。希望它讓你感到非常傻。 

  


* * *

  


##### 1997年7月29日，星期二

#####    


馬份： 

那些雜誌很重。但願你的貓頭鷹們都還好？ 

我很高興你劃掉了那些記者未經查證就寫下的關於我的言論，但你真的有必要追在麗塔·史譏身後，只因為她說我的頭髮「很漂亮但需要修剪一下」嗎？ 

還有你真的從女巫週刊1994年7月17日的出刊以來就開始畫我的臉嗎？當你每週持續在你的女巫週刊頁邊塗鴉我的臉（伴隨對我的疤痕無可挑剔的光影），我們究竟是如何作對這麼多年的？ 

你的朋友，  
哈利 

P.S. 那些花一點也沒讓我覺得傻。謝謝你。 

  


* * *

  


##### 1997年7月30日，星期三

#####    


波特： 

不是每週。去年有一段時間沒畫，那時女巫週刊整整一個月沒有提到你。 

另外，史譏應得的。你的頭髮那樣子很完美。 

由於你非常渴望成為我的朋友，我附上了明晚黃蜂對龍捲風2比賽的包廂座票。你想你有辦法溜出來嗎？我可以和你約在你家外面？ 

你的朋友，  
跩哥 

  


* * *

  


##### 1997年7月30日，星期三

#####    


馬份： 

我可以溜出去。 

我知道你不會知道但明天是我的生日。能離開那間房子我真的鬆了一口氣。對此謝謝。 

你的朋友，  
哈利 

  


* * *

  


##### 1997年7月31日，星期四

#####    


哈利： 

你完全是個白癡。我當然知道今天是你的生日。 

關於我送過去的禮物之充分說明：我沒烤它。我在廚房裡一塌糊塗。雖然，我有自己冷凍它。 

今晚見。<3 

你的朋友，  
跩哥 

  


* * *

  


##### 1997年7月31日，星期四

#####    


哈利： 

抱歉，上一封信的愛心很不明智。忽略它。 

你的朋友，  
跩哥 

  


* * *

  


##### 1997年7月31日，星期四

#####    


跩哥： 

蛋糕很好吃。 

今晚見。<3 

你的（或許不只是？）朋友，  
哈利 

  
  
  
  


譯註：  
_[1]屎炸彈(dungbomb)，一種魔法的臭味炸彈。  
[2]職業魁地奇球隊。黃蜂指溫伯黃蜂隊(Wimbourne Wasps)，龍捲風指特茲丘龍捲風隊(Tutshill Tornados)。 _


End file.
